


work until you are broken

by boldgdsg



Category: mcyt
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, I WILL NOT BE INCLUDING CARSON IN THIS FIC., SMPLive - Freeform, mcyt - Freeform, minor sexual assault in the 1st chapter so tw there, starts out in smp live but eventually the story will go to dream smp, written as platonic relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boldgdsg/pseuds/boldgdsg
Summary: yoooo, i hardly write but i am kinda motivated :)i had this idea for a bit but alot of the plot had revolved around carson. what he did was disgusting and by no means do i want to write about him.the plot had to be changed but i hope you still enjoy the story :)i wrote this with platonic intentions but i'm sure alot of you will ship them anyway, i don't really mind what you do, just don't make people uncomfortable.IF I MADE A TYPO PLEASE POINT IT OUTALSO LOWERCASE IS INTENDED :)
Relationships: Connor | ConnorEatsPants & Jschlatt, Jschlatt & Ty | IAmTy (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	work until you are broken

**Author's Note:**

> tw/ sexual assault in this chapter

schlatt had never been much of an extrovert. despite his big role of C.E.O of schlatt&co, he would much prefer to sit back in his house, high up above the surrounding terrain... so this is why we find him laying back on his couch, humming cat steven's wild world. schlatt would do this on his days off. he would just think.

think about business.

think about money.

its a shame that neither of those subjects were going too well for him at them moment.

"connor! it went in the pond!" ty's voice broke through schlatt's thoughts, prompting him to look outside. ty and connor were doing something stupid. the purple orange sky proved to be a far too majestic backdrop for the employee's antics.

"jesus christ," the ram mumbles before putting on his puffer jacket and walking out into the mild temperatures of the evening. schlatt really loved connor and ty, but in these circumstances he just wanted a break.

"the fuck are you two doing?" schlatt glares at the two- "where is ty?!" schlatt panics for a second, eyes darting around the open space.

"relax dude, he is getting the ball" connor can't help but laugh at him. schlatt rolls his eyes.

a massive splash of water is heard from the pond, signaling ty's resurface.

the ram storms off towards the portal. he needs to have a think.

schlatt hasn't had a good day. his sales have been down alot. the coin isnt the problem, its the customers. they love the product, but they have all been making fun of schlatt's physical appearance.

he isn't unattractive, he is actually rather the opposite. the customers have been making fun of his hybrid features. some not making fun of him, but rather being major creeps.

\-------------------------

"yes ma'am, the buisness is run by me." the ram had been trying to prove that he was the owner if his buisness to this woman and her daughter. he was tempted to leave, they wouldn't even use his cryptocurrency anyway. the karen thinks that he is some sort of joke. sure, he knew that hybrids had it a bit harder, but his only physical changes were horns ears and tail. how do they think he is some sort of animal?

"kids and thier trends, i can't keep up. furries are everywhere." the woman spoke to her child. "tell your boss to enforce a dress code. these horns look ridiculous." she added, flicking the highly sensitive area.

this crushed schlatt. his whole life he had dreamed of making his own buisness. they dont recognise him as a capable owner because of his race? he never asked to be made this way. he never wanted to be different. what did he do to deserve this?

\-------------------------

it started with a customer from out of town. it was a unusual interaction between salesman and customer. the customer had demanded the exchange be in an alleyway. it had been a few seconds and schlatt was still waiting for the payment. after handing him the coin, the other boy had hesitated, setting off major red flags.

"uhm, the diamonds sir?" the ram spoke.

"i will give you extra if you let me touch your tail... or your ass." the man responded, with a malicious grin.

schlatt's face turned from confused to disgusted, this was his first time experiencing something like this, he hated it.

"no, what the fuck is wrong with you?" he responded, taking a step back. the other man kept getting closer as the shorter stepped back, until the ram was against the wall.

"wh- stop it!" schlatt cried out, covering his face, he wanted to vomit. he saw a hand slowly reaching down, he froze in place. it was all going too fast for him.

"hey what the fuck are you doing to him?" a brittish voice yelled out from accross the alleyway. schlatt looked forwards instantly, recognising the voice instantly. it was his childhood friend, wilbur soot.

"nothing! nothing!," the tall prick spoke. "just a bit of buisness!" taking a step back from the ram and handing him the 20 diamonds. schlatt refused to take his dirty money, and took back the coin, will glaring at the man with venom in his eyes.

"i'm not a moron. get the fuck out of here." will said, piercing daggers through the man's skull with his glare. schlatt looked so stressed out. tears in the corners of his eyes.

"you're no fun" said the strange man as he walked out of the alleyway.

wilbur rushed to schlatt's side, helping him home.

\----------------------------

schlatt kept walking, shivering at the memory. he hated the way people looked at him differently. he hated the people that would follow him until he got one of his friends on them. why couldn't he fend for himself? why was he so pathetic.

so many voices in his head.

"aw honey look, its a sheepboy!"

"cute horns."

"look at the mascot!"

"we can't take this animal seriously!"

"hey baby, do you accept other forms of payment?"

he feels a hot tear fall down his face. he looks around him. he is in the nether hub. it's not worth going to town, instead he decides to visit cooper and travis.

\-----------------------------


End file.
